


Afterwards.

by Hankenstein



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Aftermath, Cuddling, F/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankenstein/pseuds/Hankenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Raleigh slip away from the seemingly endless not-apocalypse party to try and find some peace together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards.

Mako’s form was soft and perfect in the curve of Raleigh’s body. She felt so small against him. But the physical touch of his body against hers belied the truth of Mako’s form. She was soft, yes, but there was force, tendons and sinew and strength that was only a breath, a flex away. And more than that. To curve his body against hers, to have her tuck her ass into his thighs, to let him drape an arm over her; Raleigh felt her body pressed against his, and he felt tiny, a mere human being attempting to spoon a giant. He felt her size radiating away from her body, as though he’d laid down with Lady Danger herself, and he felt like he needed nothing more than to climb inside her to feel huge and indestructible once again. 

He swept his arm down her side. Comforting her? Comforting himself, to reassure himself that she was not leaving, and that they were safe and warm together. Mako murmured, no words, just an assent, and squirmed against him. 

The party had lasted far longer than either of them had the stamina for. In fact, Herc had been adamant that they, once checked over by medics, needed to be left totally alone. Raleigh thought he caught the longing in Herc’s voice, thought maybe the Australian was the one who needed to be left alone, but the exhaustion had left little room for emotional diplomacy, and Raleigh hadn’t pushed the new Marshal into talking about his _feelings,_. Talk of the world returning to “normal,” whatever that meant, had faded into the distance against the insistence call of the bedrooms already present at the Shatterdome. 

Why had their rooms been assigned so close together? Mako hadn’t asked for him to be put near her, surely? Either way, it made things simpler. When led back to their rooms and ordered to rest, it had been so easy to simply stumble into Mako’s more established quarters. The two pilots barely shared a glance before shedding layers like skin, refreshed and reborn, until they stood together, child-like in simple white underwear, and slid in tandem into her narrow bunk together. It was too easy to never even make eye contact, but barely a second passed between touches. They were clean, they were healthy, and above all else, they were alive. 

Her hair smelt of the standard issue soap they all used, and yet Raleigh had been calling the Shatterdome home a short enough amount of time that it felt unique to Mako. So he nuzzled into the smooth dark hair and simply breathed.

His hand, which had come to rest on her hip, touching the line of her underwear, was suddenly covered with Mako’s own hand. She squeezed with all her strength, pushed her body closer into his, and whispered, “I want to stay like this.”

“Of course, Mako. We can stay like this forever.” He couldn’t remember if he said it, or only if his brain as he drifted of to sleep did. He remembered bright painful lights, searing sudden silence and emptiness where he was used to being filled, but he could not remember making the promise to her. 

He woke with her dark hair in his mouth. She’d turned to face him in the night, and their heights meant that her fringe and hair lined up perfectly with Raleigh’s mouth. He very gently, so as not to disturb her, spat the hair out. His desire to stay close to her didn’t quite range to that. 

Despite his careful disengagement, Mako stirred. She pulled back ever so slightly , blearily looked into his eyes, and smiled. “Sorry… Mr Becket.” He felt his mouth quirk back at her, still roaming somewhere in the realms between awake and asleep, and without second guessing himself, closed the space between their faces and pressed his mouth to hers. Limbs and bodies still pressed together for warmth and comfort, the kiss didn’t seem to ask much more than was already being given. It was brief and tender, Mako lipping gently against his mouth, the barest touch of wetness and warmth between them before it broke, seemingly by consensus. She tucked her head back under his chin, making a vague attempt to keep her hair from his mouth, and fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a long time to come aboard this ship romantically, and and sometimes the waiting makes it all the sweeter. 
> 
> Come visit me at inflictingfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
